Hetalia Memes Stored
by epicninja42
Summary: I'm putting filled requests here. Mostly one-shot, T for romance
1. Rules

DA RULEZ

1. I will not write sex stories or inappropriate stories. I will write graphic gore. That's where it ends.

2. Don't request OCs without giving me a link to what I need for the story.

3. I'm not extremely comfortable with writing romantic scenes between two men, so go easy on me, okay?

4. Please don't flame or argue. It makes me cry D':

Will be updated.


	2. Scotland, femCanada

Iain took a drag of a cigarette, then slammed it down in the nearest ash tray. "Why are you here?" he slurred. Not that he cared much.

"It's... um..." Madeline had never seen a cigarette before, much less breathed in the smoke from one. A little anxious, she stroked her pigtail. "I came to negotiate... an alliance. Yeah... that's it." she laughed nervously.

"Well then," he stood up, his legs spread apart, "how about we discuss what's mutual about us?"

Madeline felt a lump rise in her throat. "I'm... Canada. And you're Scotland. That's a start."

"Well, duh!" he laughed a little, but it wasn't normal laughter. It was booming, a little like a hyena. Madeline was starting to question his breed herself. "Anyhow, what are you like?" he started to look a little less intimidating without a cigarette in his mouth and a scowl on his face.

"I like maple syrup, and this is Kumajirou," she held up the white bear that was protecting her from being fully exposed to the man. Being a rather young country, she didn't want to be taken advantage of.

"Cute," he mumbled, which surprised her. Did he really like cute things like she did?

"I like cute things... too." As soon as she said this, she held her tongue. What was she thinking! Maybe he would get so mad he would -

"Really?" he cocked up his head, "So do I! But not really girly stuff... no, like faeries and pixies."

Her voice cracked, "...faeries? ...pixies?"

He turned his head so that she could see his right ear. "This is to ward off the evil ones, they're nasty little buggers!" he laughed again, though with less fortitude. "So, what else?"

After about a half hour of nervous conversation, the two of them headed into the kitchen to find something sweet for them to share.

...

"Scotty!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" he backlashed, taking a fresh drag.

"What's up with your weird girlfriends! You know your older brother doesn't approve, right?"

"What do I care? You spend your days with that git Alfred!"

"THAT'S NOT A RELATIONSHIP!"

"Whatever you say," he smirked. He wasn't going to give up this golden opportunity to insult his brother.

"Ugh... I give up with you!" he opened and slammed the door without leaving, obviously a little more than pissed. Iain just laughed and shouted.

Francis strolled through the door, noticing those two unruly men fighting. "What are you two doing?"

Arthur sighed, "Scotty's going out with Canada..."

"Canada? I knew that her lovely French charm was too much for anyone to resist!" he bragged and ran a finger through his hair as if it was his own accomplishment. "Anyways," he laid his hand on the rogue red-headed country's shoulder, "if you want to keep a shy girl like that, you're going to have to take my advice."

"DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM, YOU BLOODY WANKER!"

"Who cares about you? Canada's sensitive, she needs a lot of love, and someone that's going to give her attention."

The three of them started yelling into each other's faces, obviously about to start something similar to World War III over just a private relationship. Nobody noticed Madeline standing in the doorway.

"Umm... guys? I'm right here,"


	3. Spain, Romano, Prussia

_[AN: THIS STORY IS FOR tuesycakes]_

Lovino sucked in a breath of fresh air and remembered it was Sunday.

Today, once again, he would be having breakfast with Gilbert and Antonio.

He yawned, stretched, and began to get ready for the day. Feliciano was off with that stupid potato lover Ludwig again, so he was free to come and go from their house in Italy as he pleased. After a few hours of driving, he found himself on Antonio's doorstep. He muttered, "Why do I even come here..."

As usual, he was let in with a pleasant smile. The one person he didn't want to see was sitting at the kitchen table, and it looked like Antonio was cooking something for him. Taking advantage of other nations as usual...

Lovino took a seat at that same table, but Gilbert didn't seem to be plotting against him. He instead greeted him with a "Hey! What's up?" Lovino scowled, ignoring his greeting.

"Oh, come on, Lovino!"

"Fine..." he offered a smile, then remembered days of them being buddies. The two of them awkwardly hugged and then focused on a giggling Antonio in the kitchen. He cooked up three whole plates of eggs and set them down on the table, kissing his friends' ears as he leaned over to set them down. Gilbert licked his lips with a look of devilish hunger on his face.

"Let's dig in!" he shouted, and there was no trace that eggs even existed on his plate. Lovino stared in disbelief, just about to take his first bite. Antonio just laughed and hurried up to please his friend and not leave him waiting. Gilbert yawned, "Let's all go to bed!"

Antonio smiled. "Are you sure that's alright?"

Lovino just stared at those two idiots. "W...WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING!"

Gilbert thumped him across the head. "Not like that, you idiot! Just to get some extra sleep! Antonio's house is huge anyways..." he didn't bother for a proper answer and headed down to the master bedroom. Antonio stripped off his pink apron and quickly followed. That left Lovino, standing there with his mouth open. He quickly got it together and hurried behind them, not wanting to be alone.

Gilbert flopped onto the bed in one swift motion. He put his arms behind his back and cupped them behind his head, then crossed his legs. Antonio crawled right next to him and hugged his body, breathing in the strong amount of Axe surrounding his body. Lovino just made room for himself at the end of the bed. "Come on, Lovino! Get comfortable up here with us!" 

"What's with you!" he snapped, but agreed nonetheless. He scooted to the other side of the bed, but angled himself so that his head was resting on Antonio's chest. He had to admit, the Spanish man had hard-rock abs and probably worked out every day.

Antonio broke the silence once again with a kiss in Gilbert's direction. He returned the favor, and they began to cuddle. Lovino tried his hardest to fall asleep as fast as possible so he wouldn't have to watch this anymore.

Antonio gave a hug and a kiss.

Gilbert nuzzled his head under Antonio's.

Lovino felt his eyes get heavy...

...

Lovino woke up with his tank top and boxers on, but they left lines; thank goodness they were kept on. He noticed that those two were asleep, and he thought now would be the time for an escape. Only one problem: he was caught in a death grip as a teddy bear for Antonio, and he was also squeezed in between them with Gilbert about to fall on top of him.

He did want to get out... but he might as well not wake up his friends...

He laughed a little to himself as he closed his eyes and pulled Antonio's warm body next to his.


	4. Spain, OCSan Marino Part 1

_[AN: THIS STORY IS FOR Nutty Nerd]_

Marianna ran a finger through her hair, then pulled it up into its usual red ribbon. She grabbed her .50 caliber handgun and decided she was finally ready.

Today was no ordinary day; today she was beginning training with Antonio. Not only had she decided to go to war alongside her brothers, she also wanted to get help so that they didn't fall as a nation. She had a short temper and a caring disposition, and decided if someone was going to die she wasn't going down without a fight as well.

When she got outside, Antonio was firing into the air. As soon as she was in his sight, he pointed his weapon in her direction and fiddled with the trigger. "H-hey!" she stammered. "What do you think you're doing!"

"Heh," he dropped it with a cheery smile, "don't trust anybody when you're at war. That's rule number one." All Marianna could do was stare. Nobody had ever pointed a gun at her head before!

"What's rule number two?" she smirked to hide the fear growing in her.

"No matter what, shoot the enemy. That is all!" he handed Marianna his gun.

"A...Antonio! This isn't enough information to help me through the war!"

"You'll be surprised," he cheerfully slapped her on the back, "how much real work and planning you have to do once you get down shooting the enemy. Wars aren't fun, but they are easy."

"I'm not sure about this..."

"Look." He pointed the gun at her head again. "Just like this!"

He pulled the trigger.

...

"...Oh my God..."

He woke up with a bolt of energy running through his body, cold sweat surrounding him. Without thinking, he immediately broke into sobs.

He had just had a dream; no, a nightmare. He was Marianna, and he just killed her.

Marianna immediately woke up. "I'm in Spain, aren't I?" she groaned, then rubbed her head.

"That sounds dirty..." he muttered, getting up to take a shower. Marianna got up off the floor and took his spot in bed. Antonio just smirked and realized her eyes had the darkest circles under them he had ever seen. As he started cleaning himself off in the shower, he recalled the real memory.

Italy was going to war, and it was being based in San Marino. Marianna was doing all she could to help since she couldn't trust her younger brothers fighting alone, and she was staying with him for the time being to get help. Even though he didn't fight wars anymore or like them very much, he thought it was sweet that she volunteered to put herself through that. Of course, that day he didn't actually shoot her.

He walked into his room shirtless and noticed his friend was collapsed in his spot on the bed. He didn't really care - even if she did take his spot, he had lost a lot of sweat while he was sleeping. He just laughed and got some clothes on.

When the sun rose, he quickly woke up Marianna and she soon left for war. He bid her goodbye, and sent her on her way with a bouquet of roses from his garden. He waved from the front porch, and when she was out of his sight he went back inside.

...

"Yes... I want her brought here right away." he blankly replied. There was nothing he wanted more than to see her. He was so stupid... he should have kept an eye on her...

The few minutes it took for her to arrive seemed like hours. Bruises and burns covered her body, and blood oozed from every opening. Antonio himself was nearly disgusted by the sight, but he made himself welcome her nonetheless. She slowly made her way into the living room and made herself comfortable.

"Marianna... what happened?" 

"I... I did something stupid," she coughed.

"Are you going to die?"

She paused to stare him in the eyes. "I'm not going to die, you twat!" 

He couldn't help but laugh. "I knew you weren't going down that easily..."

She curtly replied, "I just need a little rest and I'll be fine."

"...are you sure that's all you need?" he crinkled his nose.

"What else would I need?" she stood up to head to the bedroom.

"Come on... Marianna! Don't leave me out here!" he followed behind her.

She muttered a "creep" and just laughed her way into the room and slammed the door behind her.

"...but I care too..."

Marianna let her hair out of its red ribbon and collapsed on the bed. "Maybe I've gone too far..." she mumbled. Feliciano and Lovino now had to fight (or most likely run away) by themselves, and she realized she needed to get rest and return to them. But... she enjoyed being with Antonio. No! She couldn't be so selfish. This was war.

Antonio soon entered the room and laid down on the bed next to her. "What's wrong?"

"Im just confused about everything going on... I apologize. I've never been in a war before."

He stupidly grinned. "They're waiting for you out there. You better hurry up!" Before leaving the room with the door swung open, he planted a soft kiss on her cheek. He went into the kitchen, probably to make her breakfast.

She rubbed her cheek. That was her first kiss.

_[AN: I MIGHT CONTINUE THIS IF YOU WANT ME TO, BUT I HAVE OTHER REQUESTS TO FINISH FIRST.]_


	5. Spain, OCSan Marino Part 2

_[AN: THIS STORY IS FOR Nutty Nerd]_

Marianna refused to stay another moment. She surprisingly healed fast, and the morning she decided to head back to war the papers were flourished with words of encouragement towards the Italian troops. Spain seemed even more giddy than usual, and sent her off with an extremely large plate of pancakes. "What's with the celebration?" she casually asked while she gathered everything up at the doorstep.

"I don't know, I just felt like it," she turned around to that same cheesy smile she was used to. She rolled her eyes and headed out the door.

"Another day, another dollar," she chirped. She twirled the house key in her finger as she took her time down the driveway and into the caravan they had given her to drive. She wasn't a great driver, but she got there a little early to make sure everything was in place. As she expected, her younger brothers were late and she had set up everything for them. "I wonder how they did the couple of days I was gone..."

The troops soon gathered up and they headed out. They walked for hours on end, finally arriving at the battlefield. But for some reason... the battlefield was empty.

"What is the meaning of this!" she pulled aside one of her best generals.

"Well... the troops have gone home."

"Why!"

"I've heard word that the Spanish troops drove them away."

Never had Marianna's jaw dropped so low.

...

Antonio was once again sitting at home when she returned, even more bruised than she was before. "Antonio!" she cried, taking a seat next to him on the couch.

"Heh, have you found out yet?"

"Did you expect me not to find out!"

"Kind of..."

"You're a bigger idiot than I thought. Needlessly putting your life in danger like that..."

"I care about you."

"...

"eh?"

"Marianna, I'm not joking! I didn't like seeing you hurt like that, and I didn't want to see it happen again! I care about you!"

"...well, I care about you too, Antonio. That's why I didn't like you putting your country in danger for me."

"It was my pleasure!"

"...more like my curse."

"Marianna!"

"Fine, fine. So, I need to do something to repay you. What do you want?"

"A kiss?" he smirked and pushed out his lips so he looked like a duck.

"Sleep then dream!"

"Oh, come on! I did save your life out there!"

"That's schemi - fine. Let's."

For some reason, not only did Marianna love that kiss, but she found herself sharing a bed with Antonio when she woke up the nice morning.

"Tomato bastard."


	6. FemRussia, China

_[AN: THIS STORY IS FOR Panda-Adrilyne.]_

Anya slammed her shovel onto the ground, which caused it to instantly break in half. "Stupid shovels. They never seem to work, da?" she turned to glow at her friend.

Yao himself just stood there with his mouth open.

"What's wrong?" her eyebrows creased in frustration. "Did you like that pipe?"

"Ah... no... it's just... how..."

She smiled and set an approving hand on Wang's shoulder. "I've been around for a very long time."

"Well so have I, aru!" he set his hands on his shoulders as he continued. "Probably longer than you, aru!"

"Oh?" she opened her eyes and frowned at him. "Let's go inside! It's cold where I live!" she laughed, which sounded more like a "fufufu" than anything else.

"Fine... you're so strange, aru!" The two of them headed into Anya's large house, where there were more subordinates than friends. Anya herself was extremely tall, probably taller than any other nation, and wore thick, warm clothing. She gives off an eery feeling to the other nations, including even her friends. Yao came to visit, but didn't expect to see her digging something strange in her front lawn. When they were inside, she refused to shed her pink outer coat and instead sat down next to the fireplace and warmed her ungloved hands. He looked around; there was nobody else there except them, and sitting on the couch was an assortment of threads and knitting equipment. There seemed to be a scarf in process to rival the one she barely used anymore; beige, with a hint of white and pink. Yao sighed; it was just like her to be into something girly like that.

She turned to face him, "Are you making yourself comfortable?"

"Oh... yeah." he sat down on one of the many couches. A group of short individuals (well, short after spending time getting to Russia will real Russians) hurried across the hallway, holding pounds of important papers. "Don't you do work, aru?"

"Yeah, but I got permission to relax today." she got up from her spot at the fireplace and took a seat next to Yao. "What about you? You work, da?" she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Of course I do, aru! I've done nothing but work for 4000 years, aru!" he tried desperately to get the bigger girl's head off of him, but it was no use. She eventually got up, walked a few feet, and then turned around again.

"Do you need anything to drink?"

"Do you have any hot tea, aru?"

"Mm~ what flavor?"

"I don't care, aru..."

"Earl grey - "

"ANYTHING BUT EARL GREY, ARU!"

"Oh..." her eyes opened with a look of shock, "you don't like earl grey?"

"It tastes horrible, aru!"

"Doesn't like earl grey..." she suddenly looked so menacing and evil that Yao had to turn away, a universe of gloom and misery circling around her.

"I'll have earl grey, aru! I love earl grey, aru!"

"...THEN WHY DID YOU LIE?"

"I'm sorry for lying, aru!"

Her smile instantly returned. "Well, if you're sorry for lying then it can be forgiven!" she turned back around and gracefully made her way into the kitchen. Yao loudly exhaled, glad that she was gone. Nobody, especially not a girl, could scare him into drinking earl grey! Not until today, that is... he creeped over to the wall seperating the living room and the kitchen and listened in to the conversation going on.

"Aah, you guys! It's Anya! Get rid of that stuff!" Toris...

"Hello, guys~"

"Anya! It's so very nice to see you today! Are you cold from all of the digging?" Eduard...

"Fufufu, just a little. I've come to get some tea!"

"I'm sorry, Anya! I accidentally drank all of the earl grey!"

"RAIVIS!"

"Oh, is that true? Yao mentioned something about not liking earl grey anyways. Oh well!"

Out of his mouth slipped a "Darn right, aru!", and he instantly covered his mouth as soon as he said it. The peaceful sounds of the hot water being poured nearly put him to sleep, and he continued laughing a little at the Baltics -

"Yao? Are you alright?"

"KYAA!"

She stood right outside the door with two steaming hot cups of orange tea. She didn't wait for a reply as she went back into the kitchen. He soon followed, still a little traumatized by her coming out of nowhere. He asked on the couch, "How was your trip?"

"It wasn't great, aru..."

"It wasn't? Did they give you trouble?"

"Lots of trouble, aru! It took me extremely long to get here and the plane was freezing, aru!"

"Hmm... I guess we'll have to fix some things, da?"

"That's right!" he didn't mean to snap, but this seemed like Anya's fault anyways. She set her head on his shoulder again, and he just groaned. Her hair was so soft... and it smelled like oranges and fresh snow. He took a few whiffs before she continued talking.

"How would you feel if... I told you that people call me creepy? I mean, I know it's ridiculous..." as if she was suffering a little, she nuzzled into his rock-hard abs.

"And this is when you realize..." he sighed and continued, "if you want people to not be so scared of you, just don't be so scary!"

"How do I do that?" she whispered, actually sounding a little weak.

"I could teach you..." he smiled. This slightly pervy man was not going to let this perfect opportunity go to waste; the one he had secretly been waiting for.

"But first you would have to lose the shovel." 


	7. Russia, China

_[AN: THIS STORY IS FOR IloveBeyondBirthday.]_

"Hmm... I just wanted to see you..." Ivan himself even looked a little nervous now.

"I guess just wanting to see me isn't that bad, but you need to tell me first, aru! If you don't I'm going to go a little crazy, aru!" 

"I'm sorry..." he hung his head. Yao pulled him a little closer than usual, rubbing him in a comforting fashion. The two of them sat there for quite a while, snuggling with each other.

"What are these?" Ivan broke the silence.

"That's Hello Kitty, aru! Aren't they cute, aru?"

"...a stuffed cat? Maybe as a Russian delicacy - "

"YOU DON'T EAT THEM, ARU!"

The two of them were laying on Yao's bed, surrounded by 10s - no, hundreds - of Hello Kitty plushies. Ivan rolled himself like a tractor and flattened them all with his, um, muscle. "Stop it, aru!" 

"Sorry~"

"Can't we just relax and act normally, aru?"

"You're China, and I'm Russia. We couldn't possibly act normal."

"I guess that's true, aru. Anyways, what are we going to do today, aru?"

"Hmm... out for dinner?"

...

And that's how the tall and scary Russian was accompanied to fast food by his Chinese friend.

Alfred somehow got into this, and they found themselves in the childrens play center at the nearest McDonalds... or at least they'd like to think that he got involved. Yao ordered small fries and a coke for himself and Ivan ordered a fish sandwich. He earned himself a smack in the head when he asked if there was Hello Kitty on the menu.

After they ate, Ivan dashed off into the playground and soon disappeared. "That guy is so weird, aru..." Yao mumbled, soon following after him. He started by slipping off his shoes and searching through a large yellow tube, only to find himself trapped in a helicopter type machine. He maniacally grinned and grabbed hold of the wheel. "I'll bomb all the countries I can, aru!"

"...Yao?"

"You scared me, aru!"

"Oh, sorry. What do you want to do?"

"Have you been to the top yet, aru?"

"Nope! Let's go!" he took his time helping Yao get out of the weird thing. They discussed banning the crawl-tube design and whose country it originated in as they hurried into a white shaking spaceship. They took sides and relaxed their muscles.

"You know..." Ivan drabbled, "I want to become good friends. Really good friends."

"Why with me, aru?"

"Because you're really kind, and your culture is nice. Your homes are everywhere and you love cute things. You have a lot of energy and are also smart. And... when I come near you, you don't run away or get scared." 

Yao grinned. "You're not really all that scary, aru. That's only when you're killing somebody, aru."

"I don't do that anymore! Anyways, if we form a super alliance I'll stop invading your home."

"How should we seal it, aru?"

"Like this."

He pulled his Chinese ally into a tongue-locked kiss, with the Russian soon crushed under Yao. They took a breathe, each exclaiming, "Heh," in a roundabout fashion. They rolled off the spaceship and smashed down the tubes, never letting go.

They would never let go again. Ivan didn't want to lose somebody again.

...

"You know, this is still a little romantic." 

"This is your fault, aru!"

"Hey! Don't be chatting in jail! We'll put you in court!"

The two nations sighed. They didn't want to tell them they were actually China and Russia... not yet. This meant they wouldn't have to leave each other's sight for the time being.

_[SORRY IF IT'S A LITTLE SHORT. ALSO, I THINK THEY SHOULD PUT THOSE WHITE THINGS IN ASYLUMS. THEY SCARE ME.]_


	8. China, OCGuangzhou

Jia Lang wasn't sure.

In one hand, there was her life. Her responsibilities as the Province of Guangzhou, her family, friends, citizens, and the golden path ahead of her.

In the other hand was Yao Wang. An energetic, and strong-willed young man with wisdom and athletic capabilities (all things she didn't have), and the man she was in love with. She was now faced with the decision; herself, or somebody else?

She stared at the ceiling with a confused expression. "I wish having a crush was easier..."

...

Yao spent the day working on making a Chinese resort, much to the chagrin of her Asian peers. He was spending the day signing paperwork at the office of the Province of Guangzhou, since the office was nicest of all of the others. Jia found out soon enough, and hurried to go and meet him. But when she got to the door, all she could do was stand there.

"Should I go in? Um..."

"Yo, do you want in here, aru?"

"Y-Y-Y-Y-AO! Why are you here!"

"Oh, just signing some paperwork, aru. Feel free to hang out in here, aru."

She mumbled, "This is my office, you know," as she followed him in, still a little exhilarated from being surprised by him. Yao quickly took a seat at the front desk and beckoned for her to join him. She asked him while he worked, "What do you usually do in your free time?" 

"Make food, aru!" he smirked. "But why do you ask, aru?"

"I apologize, it's just... we haven't gotten to talk all the much, me being your province and all." she blushed, a little embarassed about talking to an upperclassman in such a way.

"That's true, aru! If you have any other questions, feel free to ask, aru."

"Alright then." she swallowed the saliva sitting in the back of her stomach. This was risky, but she was going to try.

"What kind of women do you like?"

"...women...aru?"

She instantly regretted saying anything. "I-I-I-I didn't mean to anger you! Please punish me!" her mildly blushing face turned beet red and she waved her arms around like a madman.

"It's no big, aru. What, do you want to go out with me, aru?"

"...

"YOU IDIOT! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT SO OPENLY! AND MORE IMPORTANTLY, HOW DID YOU - " she covered her mouth before revealing the secret.

"Calm down, aru!"

"Fine..."

"I'm sorry, aru. How could you ever forgive me, aru?"

She took another chance.

"A kiss on the cheek?"

"I have work to do, aru. Bug me about that another time, aru."

"But you just made an outrageous promise, and now you're not going to fill it!"

"Sheesh, aru! If it means that much to you, then I'll give you more than one kiss, aru."

"W-what are you talking about! You couldn't possibly mean that - "

"I mean everything I say, aru."

He set down his pen and gripped her hand from underneath the table. Before she struggled to get away and was eventually overtaken, he got in one last word.

"And that means every joke I've told you is true, aru."

...

_aru._

That little tic... she hated the sound of it. It sickened her to her stomach. It had... deflowered her.

She ripped down every last existing proof of her love for Yao. She never wanted to look him in the eyes again!

It was the last thing she could do before she spastically fangirled and passed out cold from exhaustion.


	9. Prussia, Austria

_[THIS STORY IS FOR Alina Wolve.]_

"Ah, the sunrise is so beautiful..."

"What's this beautiful stuff about!"

The refined Austrian sighed. "Can't you leave me alone in the morning?" Next to him was a china tea set, and he poured more milk into his sweet tea, taking a sip and admiring the morning view from his house in the mountains while Chopin softly played through headphones.

"Oi, gimme one of those headphones,"

"Why should I?" The second he took one out to reply, Gilbert snatched it up and sat Indian-style on his lap. Roderich made a face of disgust and took another sip of tea. He quietly started humming along with the tune, and their disgusted faces took a trade.

"This has no guitar in it, and therefore it's not awesome!" he slammed his earphone into his lap, which made for quite the lap-sitting paradox.

"If you don't like it then please leave, moron."

"No no no! I brought something!"

"What is it?" he stood up, accidentally pulling out his headphones and filling the house with light-hearted piano music.

"...

"It's embarassing now that we're here and you don't look all annoyed."

"Fine then, I'm going back to my - "

"No no no! Wait!"

After an extremely long pause where the white-haired man's face turned increasingly red, he continued speaking. "Look..." he held out a beautiful bouquet of roses, "I should've thought this through."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm... confessing my love... to you." he didn't sound happy about the situation at all.

"What, are you bored?"

"Listen to me! When somebody confesses their love we're supposed to get all smoochy-woochy, right?" 

"I think you have a pretty skewed idea of what love is." he shamelessly strided over to the red-eyed nation and landed a peck on his cheek, much to the chagrin of his partner. "First of all, I could reject you. Even worse, I could throw you out."

He gulped.

"But in a best case scenario like this one... I'll kindly refrain."

"You're just mean, Roderich! Why can't you take me seriously for once!" 

"You are a very hard character to take seriously, Gilbert." he slipped his headphones back into his ears and sat down. "Please, leave me alone."

"Ahh... you... IDIOT! LISTEN TO ME!" he ripped out the headphones. "I want to go out with you or whatever you do!"

"...if I go out with you, will you shut your trap?"

The red-eyed man instantly stopped throwing a fit and threw his fists into the air. "YEAH! I'M AWESOME! I GOT AUSTRIA TO GO OUT WITH ME!"

"You said you would be quiet..." and with that, Gilbert planted a huge, sloppy kiss right in the middle of his nose.

Little did they know Elizaveta had seen the entire thing, much more caught it on tape. Even though this was golden material, she couldn't help but feel a little mad.


	10. America, OCNicaragua

_[THIS STORY IS FOR evemiliana. I DO NOT SUPPORT THE EXPLOITING OF CERTAIN POLITICAL BELIEFS, BUT THERE IS IN-CHARACTER BASHING OF COMMUNISM IN THE FOLLOWING STORY, SO PROCEED WITH CAUTION.]_

"You...bastard..."

He laughed a little, unaware of the terrifying pain she was going through. "You shouldn't have called on help from those stupid communists, so I think you're the bad guy." he pulled on his coat and started swinging around his ring finger, his car key making a silvery sound. "Once again, I'M THE HERO!" he erupted into his usual cheerful laughter, but it wasn't the same to her. He continued laughing as he exited the court house, leaving Luisa alone.

She mumbled, "What am I going to do... I bet Ivan and Miguel will turn their backs on me as well..." she pulled back the heavy white curtains in the court house. "On top of all of that, I'm no doubt going to lose too much money to live..."

She sighed. "I need to get home. I've lost enough for one day, I don't need anyone raiding." When she got up to leave, smoothing out an all too tight and annoying dress, there was the heavy sound of clamping feet at the door of the courthouse.

"Oi, Luisa! Do you need a ride!"

When she turned around, it was no other than the Alfred that had walked out on her just a few minutes ago. "What are you doing here?"

"Answer my question first!"

"Fine... I guess I need a ride."

...

In the car, Luisa turned to Alfred, who was driving next to her like a maniac. "Why do you want to give me a ride? You just embargoed me!"

"That doesn't mean I don't care about you, Luisa. I just don't want you becoming one of those stupid communists - "

"JUST BECAUSE THEY'RE COMMUNISTS, I CAN'T CALL ON HELP FROM PEOPLE WHEN I'M IN A PINCH?"

"...Luisa...

"You're young. You wouldn't understand."

"OF COURSE I WOULD UNDERSTAND!"

Without another word, he pulled over the car. "I'll answer your question short and quick. I care about you so much that I want you to be happy, and you're not going to be happy if you're forced to become one of them. Do you understand now?"

"I...I get it, Alfred. But I'm still going to lose so much money, I can't even imagine to begin how hard living will be..."

"You're still in the process of learning your lesson." she stood staring at him with a clearly surprised and annoyed look on her face. How could he blantantly leave her to starve! "But I can give you something."

He leaned into the backseat and pulled her into a ferocious kiss.

"You know you're not a hero, right? Heroes don't pin down girls in the back seat of their car."

"Shut up and kiss me."


	11. Hiatus

Sorry guys. But until I get my groove back, I won't be updating my stories here.

If another chapter's been put out already, ignore this message. 

Sorry again!

-Ruth


	12. I'm Sorry

I'm really sorry, but...

I can't do this. The fluff... it's something I can't write. I can't do it anymore.

Please check out my other stories.

I'm really sorry.


End file.
